


Perfect Day

by Meri



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, post-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Kingsley/Severus story written for Beth H on the occasion of her birthday. (2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

Severus flicked his wand and the sign on his door turned from open to closed. He sighed in satisfaction. After everything, to finally find success was tremendously pleasing, if a total surprise.

He never expected this. Never expected to live past the end of the war and Voldemort's defeat. That he was now the owner of his own business surprised him more than Harry Potter's defense of him at his trial. More than the entire Order of the Phoenix showing up in his shop today, to lend their support and spend a few galleons.

That he'd been forgiven as well as exonerated came as something of a shock. Admittedly, Dumbledore had left evidence in more than one place that showed Severus had only been following orders, that in fact he was and always had been, Dumbledore's man.

It would have been a perfect day, but for one thing. One silly little thing. Something he'd hoped for, but hadn't actually expected. It was foolish and unwise to ask for more than he'd been granted. He should be grateful. He _was_ grateful.

Severus smiled wearily, pulling out the receipts and beginning to go through them, organizing them into categories and then entering them into his ledger. If things continued going so well -- and he had no reason to believe they would not -- he would be able to hire someone to keep track of his accounts within a few months.

The door clicked open. Severus looked up. A tiny spike of something that was better left unidentified, filtered into him. "Can't you read?"

"I did see the sign, yes." Kingsley Shacklebolt's large, imposing body filled the doorway. After a second, a smile split Shacklebolt's face and he moved further into the shop. "I hoped it didn't apply to me."

Severus had to fight not to return that smile. Even as he did so, that bright smile did lovely things to his pulse, nonetheless. With an exaggerated sigh, Severus found the fortitude to sneer. "It's been a long day and I'm quite tired. What did you want?"

A sympathetic look crossed Shacklebolt's features. "I know. I would have been here sooner, but I got called away on a case."

"Yes, yes. Being head of Magical Law Enforcement is _such_ a demanding job." It was mostly, if not all, paper work.

"Well, yes, it is. As today proved that more so than I would have liked." Shacklebolt waved his wand at the shudders and they all obediently closed and locked.

Severus swallowed and resisted the urge to ask why he'd done that. Shacklebolt never did anything without a reason, even if Severus could not divine what it was.

Taking a step closer to Severus, Shacklebolt's expression turned serious.

"I had thought we had an understanding, Severus." Shacklebolt's tone was ominous.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." They had never said anything. Never done anything. Never. Because of that and many, many other reasons, he tried not to allow himself to hope. Sometimes, late at night, he failed rather miserably.

"I said I was sorry." That contrite expression was just not going to cut it tonight.

"It was important." As soon as he said it, he wished he could call it back. What was it about Shacklebolt that made him spill his guts? He didn't need anyone to stand beside him. He'd done just fine for all the years he was alone, and he'd done fine today.

"I know. I wish there had been.... I'll make it up to you."

"And just how will you do that?" Severus folded his arms over his chest and glared for all he was worth. There would never be another day like today.

Shacklebolt took a step forward, one corner of his mouth twitching up. "I could give you something else that you might want."

"You already didn't do that." Merlin, could he sound anymore petulant or pathetic? It wasn't that big a deal.

Shacklebolt sighed, his wide shoulders slumping a bit. "I know. Today was important. I wanted to be here. With you."

But you weren't, Severus thought. He could not voice that. There wasn't anything between them. No agreements, spoken or unspoken. And yes, some small, not quite buried, part of Severus wished that there was. He knew too well how often his wishes were granted. Which was to say, not at all.

"If I could have been...." Shacklebolt sighed again. He stepped up to Severus and then crowded him against the door to the back of his shop.

Without giving Severus time to think, Kingsley leaned down and kissed him softly. Just a dry brushing of lips on lips, nothing more and yet it sparked fire along Severus' nerves and down his spine. He barely held back a gasp.

He hadn't expected that. Shacklebolt did it again. His big hand came up to slide along Severus' cheek in a surprisingly tender gesture. The slight rasp from the shadow of Shacklebolt's beard as it brushed against Severus' cheek brought a sudden bolt of desire.

Severus' eyes drifted closed. His own hands found purchase in the folds of Kingsley's Auror robes and held on. Breathing in deeply, he tried to identify the warm spicy scent of him. Severus couldn't categorize it. And after another moment, he didn't care.

Kingsley tasted delightful, like some thing pure and joyous. Something Severus had never expected to know existed, let alone be allowed to sample. He tipped his head back slightly, leaning on the door and opened his mouth to Kingsley's exploring tongue.

Oh. Oh. It was better than his best fantasy. Better than he'd allowed himself to hope it could be. Severus savored the lushness, the softness, the all around goodness of kissing this man.

When Kingsley pulled back, Severus followed, unwilling to give up this wonderful sensation that he'd waited for, wanted without letting himself want or admit it. The feeling of velvety full lips on his was too marvelous a thing to rush away from.

He leaned in further, tilting his head up slightly into Kingsley's mouth and took over the kiss, his tongue eagerly sparring with Kingsley's for dominance.

After a long moment of more sweet, soft kisses, Kingsley pulled back slightly, his hand moving to push Severus' hair out of his face and he rested his forehead against Severus'.

"Am I forgiven?"

Severus' first thought was to say yes. After that kiss, he'd pretty much forgive Kingsley anything. But a tiny voice inside said he had the advantage and should use it to get what he wanted. That he was likely to get it anyway was beside the point. "I think you might have to work a bit harder than that. One kiss --"

"It was two."

Severus smirked at him. "Nevertheless, I think I'm due more recompense than that."

Kingsley's hands ran down Severus' back to grope gently at his arse. "I would be amenable to doing more penance."

It was hard not to lean into the touch, and after a moment more, Severus gave up all pretense of resisting. "I believe that would be adequate."

"I live to serve." Kingsley kissed him again before reaching for the buttons on Severus' robe.

"See that you do." Severus took hold of him and Apparated them both upstairs.

Later, lying beside a softly snoring Kingsley, the sweat drying on his skin, Severus decided it had been a perfect day, after all.

\--finis  
August 2006


End file.
